Basketball & baby bump
by stevensmagan12
Summary: I have a secret to tell Austin. (A/N I think this will make people want to read also it will satisfy the reader interests of a one liner summary.)


Austin & Ally 8-3-13

Authors note: It is my first story, I think this is a style of blogging that interest people and me Disclaimer, I do not own Austin & Ally, I think the shipping out of the show is the best, but it kinda hard to write a love story that does not have a good storyline to it that is my opinion on it.I like to put a spin on some episodes hope you enjoy! Rated M because the first part is sexaul content please be aware because it is my first story and all I do not want to get reported right away, that would be bad. Also,please REVIEW.!

Summary:

I have a secret to tell Austin. (A/N I think this will make people want to read also it will satisfy the reader interests of a one liner summary.)

Flashback

It was the night before Austin tryouts for the basketball team, Marriono High school. I was excited for him. The night before his tryout stare like this, we were at sonic boom writing a song for his new album, it was 6 P.M. on a Thursday night, we are just friend nothing else. But I want it to be something more, yet I'm concerned if we start dating it would complicate thing. After we finished the song, He want to do something with me, he then took me out to dinner we went out to a lovely restaurant in Miami, that where we live. I thought it was over, so I thought he was going to be driving me home. He drove me to his parents house it was a big surprise when we walked into the house it was vacant from his parents. It was 8 P.M when we got to his house we watched a movie, my head was lying on his chest while his chin was on my head and a arm wrapped around me, his right was under my back his forearm and hand was place gently on my stomach, it was comfortable. Halfway through the movie around it was around 10 0'clock P.M he pick me up bridal style. kissed me twice on my cheeks and one time on my lips, I was intrigued by his so found love. he walked up stairs with me and tost me lightly on his bed and I look at him as he was taking off his shirt I was looking at his back muscle as he flexed I was ready to bounce on him, but I held my when his shirt was off he flopped on the bed next to me.

He comb my hair back gently, I felt at ease at this moment. then he lend in and kissed me for a while I did not oppose, but, I put my tongue on his lips for entrance. He gladly except we fought for dominance he won. we land on his back in a deepened the kiss. He reached down, his finger touched my hip bone it sent chills up my spine, he slid his big warm hand sliding up closer to my breast with my shirt coming off, as the shirt did came off, I did not feel cold I felt nice and warm, with him. Then, he went to my back as he massage the back then he unclasp my bra as it fell he took it thrown it to the ground. He then flipped me on my back we continued kissing my hand then flew to his hip, my hand we're going in as I touch his pants button I undid it then slowly slide it down his hips. what was left was his underwear. Also, after i was done he did the same thing to my pant, he was first to take them off, then I felt him it was soft, I thought I could make it nice and harder when it come in. As, soon as the thought had pass I took off my underwear. He did not play any game with me, which I like, he went straight into me it hurt at first as I let out a small gasp of pain. It seems like Austin did not hear that gasp he then started going strong. we did that till 2 A.M. we fell of each other, gasping for breath. I was to tired to go home so I spent the night. when I woke up I checked my phone it says 4 A.M and we had school in three hours. when I saw him I was not surprise to be in Austin bed because, I remember that wonderful night last night. When he woke up he was not completely surprise but, I saw his eyes pop out a little bit. When he saw me he calmed down, and smiled at me as I smiled back. Then I said, "it 4 A.M I need to get home to get ready for school." then he commented, "Stay a little longer" I said "no" he asked "why" I said " it take me a while to get ready for you attention" After our talk, we got dress in his room together like a married couple. We walk down the stairs he cooked some bacon and egg for us. We finished eating then he took me home by driving me to my house.

Authors Note:

I will like to have any shout out on these social network if you do have them, Thank a ton.

Instagram: Stevens_17

The first part that you guys read was the flashback. But the next one you will is the first chapter also know as the first week. I do 1-2 week in each chapter just depends. This part i just wrote you i think it long enough to satisfy the person interest


End file.
